Networks are deployed to provide communications between endpoint devices. The networks may include a variety of different components to operate. For example, the network may include routers, switches, gateways, firewalls, and the like. The networks may include different sub-networks such as a core network, an access network, and the like.
The networks may also have different communication protocols. For example, some networks may be unicast (e.g., one to one communications), while other networks may be multicast (e.g., one to many communications). Multicast communication protocols can be used to efficiently transmit data to many different destinations.